The field of the invention is medical imaging systems, and particularly, the hardware and software architecture of such systems.
There are many types of medical imaging systems. The primary distinction between the different systems is the medical imaging modality that is used, such as, x-ray, magnetic resonance, ultrasound or nuclear. In addition, a broad range of capabilities and features are typically offered in each imaging modality. For example, a magnetic resonance imaging (xe2x80x9cMRIxe2x80x9d) system may be offered with a range of polarizing magnetic strengths and configurations and with a range of different optional features such as magnetic resonance angiography (xe2x80x9cMRAxe2x80x9d), cardiac imaging and functional magnetic resonance imaging (xe2x80x9cfMRIxe2x80x9d).
Despite the many differences, medical imaging systems have a number of basic functions in common. All medical imaging systems include an operator interface which enables a particular image acquisition to be prescribed, a data acquisition apparatus which uses one of the imaging modalities to acquire data from the subject, an image reconstruction processor for reconstructing an image using acquired data, and storage apparatus for storing images and associated patient information. Typically, hardware is designed to carry out these functions and software is designed and written for each hardware configuration. When the hardware configuration is changed to take advantage of new concepts or new products, such as faster and more powerful microprocessors, much, if not all, of the software must be rewritten.
Another challenge to the designer of medical imaging equipment is the rapid improvements that are being made in the underlying science for each imaging modality. In magnetic resonance imaging, for example, new pulse sequences and related data acquisition methods are continuously being invented. To add such improvements to an existing MRI system typically requires the rewriting of system software as well as the addition of new, application specific software. The extent of this undertaking depends on the particular improvement being made and the nature of the particular system software architecture in place.
The present invention is a system architecture for a medical imaging system, and particularly, a system for communicating data between a workstation and a plurality of servers that form the medical imaging system. The communications system includes at the workstation and each server: a router for coupling tag data with the other routers in the system; a tagged data factory for receiving taggable data from a local component, producing a tagged data object from the taggable data, and passing the tagged data object to the local router; and a receiver for registering a local component with the local router and passing tagged data objects received by the local router to the registered component. A component located anywhere in the medical imaging system can register with its local router to receive tagged data objects produced by other processes in the system as scans are being performed. This enables processes to easily couple real-time data with each other without regard to the underlying complexities of serial communications protocols and backplane protocols that may be used by he routers.